The Trickster
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya yelling at Rangiku to do her paperwork and not succeeding, Shunsui drinking sake way too early in the morning. Yes this would be the typical morning for most of the Soul Reapers, but this was soon to change.
1. The Day It Started

**Me- Yachiru would you say if I do I might end up crying  
Yachiru - She does not own Bleach, but you know if you give me loads of candy I could make it happen  
Me- Really  
Yachiru - Probably not *giggles*  
Me- *Cries***

**

* * *

**

**The Trickster  
****Chapter one- The Day It Started**

It started off like any other day in the Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya yelling at Rangiku to do her paperwork and not succeeding, Shunsui drinking sake way too early in the morning, and the forth squad looking after some of the members of squad eleven who over did it at training. Yes this would be the typical morning for most of the Soul Reapers, but this was soon to change.

Yachiru was strolling though the eleventh division, Kenpachi was still asleep and she was extremely bored. No one in her division would play with her and she was sure if she bugs Captain Kuchiki again he would kill her. Last time he was not every happy when she used his koi pond as a swimming pool and if looks could kill she would not be here now. Then an idea hit her, since no one would play with her she would create her own fun and if anyone saw her now they would see the petite lieutenant with a evil looking smile on her face.

She deicided her first of many victims would be third seat Ikkaku since he always made fun of her sense of direction. She was on her way to find him when she saw Yumichika asleep though a window, a smile broke across the innocence looking girl, she hurried back to her room to get what she needed and lets say when Yumichika I wakes up he will be in for a big surprise.

Yumichika woke up to Ikkaku coming into the room. "Hey Yum..." before he could finish he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is it? do I have something on my face?" Yumichika asked in a panic, not liking the thought of his beautiful face being not perfect.

"It's more of what's not there" Ikkaku manged to say after his laughter had calmed down.

The fifth seat got up from the couch and headed over the mirror, when he looked he could not believe what he saw, well correction what he didn't see. His expression made Ikkaku start laughing again. "You did this, didn't you" Yumichika accused his friend.

"M... me what would give up that idea" he said clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing.

"You always were jealous of my eyebrows because you never had much hair! Wait, what hair!" Yumichika mocked. He touched the place where his eyebrows use to be..... "How could you, my beautiful face is ruined" he whispered quietly, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Ikkaku asked.

"Did you not hear me? Well I will spell it out for you B-a-l-d-l-y" Yumichika dragged the word out.

"Who you calling bald you fashion freak? I did nothing to your bloody eyebrows" Ikkaku was fuming he hated being called bald when it was clearly had a 'shaved' head.

"Well if you didn't do this who did?" the eyebrow less Soul Reaper asked, still looking in the mirror hoping they would just reappear, if he looked long enough.

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out who so I..." he was cut off before he could finish by Yumichika.

"So you can what?" he asked glaring at his friend.

"Later" and with that Ikkaku was gone.

"Get back here Ikkaku you bastard!" Yumichika yelled running after him.

When all was clear Yachiru appeared from her hiding place and had a quite satisfied look on her face. This was going to be more fun then she first thought and then headed off in search of new victims. From now on the Soul Society would never be the same ever again.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**I know this was short, but** **idea just came to me! Right for further chapters will hopefully be your inputs, so if you have any ideas what pranks or whatever Yachiru could do to the unexpecting Bleach characters leave a review and I can do my best to make it happen. Also in future there will be more than one pranks ect happening in each chapter so they will be longerXD.  
**


	2. Bloody Paperwork and Damn Kimono's

**Disclaimer**

**Me- Ichigo say the disclaimer  
Ichigo- She does not own Bleach and she never will  
Me- *Hits him across the head* I don't own it yet!  
Ichigo- Fine, she does not own Bleach yet. How the hell are you going to do it? You are poorer then the hobo down the road  
Me- Just wait! *evil look in the eyes***

**Thanks so much to ****Aquadreamer,****i-is-animefreak, ****FlourTheCat and xoxInnerHollowxox**** for the reviews they mean so much!XD**

**

* * *

****The Trickster  
****Chapter Two- Bloody Paper and Damn Kimono's  
**

**

* * *

****Well the first prank is from ****Aquadreamer****  
**Haha, that was funny!XD  
What about Yachiru stealing/putting something funny in Rangiku's sake?

* * *

Yachiru was delighted about her first prank, the news of someone shaving off Yumichika's eyebrows was spreading fast through the Soul Society and everyone wanted a look at Yumichika's new look, it got so bad that he locked himself into his room and said he is was not coming out till his eyebrows grow back or if he finds out who ruined his image and kill them, slowly and painfully.

The child like lieutenant was skipping though the Seireitei, when she heard someone yelling. The curiosity got the better of her and she made her way towards the ruckus. It was coming from none other the captain of squad ten Toshiro. "You are not leaving here till you finish your paperwork and that is final" he yelled at a depressed looking Rangiku.

"But..." she complained.

"No, buts!" he stated and left her with the stack of paperwork on her desk.

Rangiku smacked her head off her desk."Why does my captain have to be so mean!" she moaned.

"Hey! Rangiku!" Yachiru said cheerfully, as she jumps onto the lazy lieutenants' desk, knocking over the pile of paperwork. "Woops"

"NOOOOOO1" Rangiku roared. "This is going to take forever" she said over exaggerated.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Yachiru asked.

Rangiku face brightened up. "You could get me a bottle of sake, there is no way my captain would let me leave, before this is done!"

"No problem" Yachiru then jump off the desk, gracefully landing on the floor.

"Thanks so much!" Rangiku thanked, as she began to pick up the knocked paperwork.

As Yachiru walked out the door there was a big grin on her face. "Don't mention it" This will be one bottle of sake Rangiku, will wish she never had.

As Yachiru headed off to get the sake she made her way to the twelfth division. When she made sure no one was looking she made her way inside undetected. When she found what she was looking for she left, before anyone could see her.

When she got the bottle of sake from Shunsui from much protest, she headed back to Rangiku, but not before putting the something extra into the drink.

"Here you go" Yachiru offered Rangiku.

"Thanks so much!" and before the small lieutenant could blink, the women had it all drank. "I need that" she then hiccup and smiled drunkenly at Yachiru. "Wow I never got drunk so fast" she then giggled and picked up her pen and started her paperwork and Yachiru was sure, she saw her draw a bunny on it.

"I will be off" Yachiru waved and headed for the door.

"Bye bye little leprechaun" Rangiku, then burst into a fit of giggles. "I like pears!" she giggled some more.

I think not even fifteen minutes went by, when Toshiro yelled and I'm sure it could have been heard all over the Soul Society. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, YOU BLOODY DREW ALL OVER THE PAPERWORK!" There was a pause and when everyone, went back to what they were doing. "WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"

* * *

**The next prank, is from FlourTheCat**:  
I really like the story so far, and am hoping to see what happens next. Maybe  
she could do something with Shunsui's kimono. Like putting it on Mayuri or  
Kenpachi while he sleeps.

* * *

Few hours have passed since Yachiru latest successful prank, she giggled to herself. She had never seen Captain Hitsugaya so mad before, he even banned everyone from bringing sake near the tenth division or near Rangiku. Of course he knew he couldn't stop her drinking altogether, but he knew she will regret drinking while working for him.

While strolling around the Seireitei Yachiru spotted captain of squad eight asleep on the roof of his division, well more likely past out drunk. She looked at his kimono. She didn't think she had ever seen him without it on before and also was it the same one he wore everyday? Or does he have like multiples of the same one?

She leaped onto the roof and she made sure he was completely out of it. She then gently took off his kimono, without waking him up. Now she wanted to put it on some else and make sure it won't come off, but the question was who? She had to put it on someone who would not like it. She thought Kenny, but that thought left her mind quickly. He'll probably destroy, the whole Seireitei trying to get it off. She then thought of Captain Mayuri, he is crazy and would freak if the kimono was on him.

Now the question was how to put it on, without him noticing? There's only one way, sleeping tablets.

Yachiru wondered into the twelfth division for the second time that day and saw Mayuri working on what was probably a new experiment. She saw a glass that looked like water and made her way quitly over to it and dropped five tablets into it. Now all she had to do is wait and hope he drinks it.

She did not have to wait long and five minutes after he drank it, he was out cold on the floor. She made her way over to him with the kimono in hand and started to put it on him, but not before putting some sticking stuff on the inside of the kimono, so it would not come off.

When Mayuri woke up is eyes widened as he saw what was on him. "What the hell? Get this thing off me!" he tried to get it off, but it just wouldn't. He ran all over his division using different methods to get it off. His subornments just stared at him like he was a mad man, but that was nothing new, he usually lost it once or twice during a week.

"I WILL HAVE TO BURN IT OFF" he yelled. He got a lighter and set the sleeve on fire and as the flames spread he laughed. "If this does not work, I don't know what will"

Nemu walked in on the scene. "Captain" she then ran off to get a bucket of water, she then through it over her captain. "Sorry captain, but what are you doing?" She asked.

Mayuri looked at her then he looked at the burnt kimono, he tried to get it off, but no prevail. He fell to the floor. "NOOOOOO WHY WON'T THIS DAMN THING COME OFF"

"You know captain, you could take off your captains cloak and it would come off"

Meanwhile at the eight division, Shunsui was in the corner rocking back and forward as his lieutenant tried to comfort him. "It will show up captain"

"No it won't it is gone, I can feel it" he cried.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading. Now review or I'll send Yachiru after you! Lol  
**


End file.
